Operation Hyper Yami's
by Duelist Kaomi
Summary: Yuugi's having a sleepover, and Jounouchi and Honda are planning something for Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi!
1. And so it begins

DK: Hiya! Okay, this is my first fic.and my first attempt at a humorous fic, so don't flame me, onegai! It's PG-13, just to be safe. Normal disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh! and all of its characters belong to.uh, the people who made it! NOT ME! Got it? So don't sue me, alrighty?  
  
Yami Bakura: I can't believe you did this to me. DK: Whaddya mean?  
  
Yami Bakura: You put me in this horribly degrading story! Which I'm too afraid to read, after hearing you explain some of it to Ryou.  
  
DK: Well, you might as well read it, because now it's available for the whole world to read! ^^ And now, enough of this crap, onto the story!  
  
  
  
"It's da weekend! YES! I'm so happy, I could cry!" Jounouchi yelled into the sky,  
  
attracting some awkward looks from the other students. The brunette next to him, Anzu,  
  
hit Jounouchi over the head.  
  
"Will you shut up?! That's the third time you've said that today, in the past five  
  
minutes!" Jounouchi grinned sheepishly. But, then, he DID have a good reason to be happy.  
  
After all, it was the weekend where operation "Hyper Yami's" would be put into action!  
  
What is operation Hyper Yami's, you ask? Oh, you'll find out.(A/N: *grins evilly*)  
  
  
  
As Jounouchi and Anzu walked out to the front of the school, a short,  
  
multicolored-haired boy, known only as Yuugi Mutou, met them. He smiled happily,  
  
holding onto the straps of his backpack. Yes, he was one kawaii little 9th grader!  
  
"So, you guys ARE coming to the sleep-over, right?" Yuugi asked the two.  
  
"Of course!" Anzu replied.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for da world, pal!" Jounouchi told Yuugi, a devilish smirk  
  
plastered on his face.  
  
"Great! Now I've just gotta make sure Ryou and Honda are coming, and we're all  
  
set!" Yuugi said. The trio walked out to the sidewalk next to the road, and parted ways,  
  
each going home to prepare for the sleepover. Well, actually, two were going home to  
  
prepare for the sleepover. One was going home to prepare for what was going to be the  
  
best damn night of his life!  
  
  
  
Yuugi burst through the door of the Turtle Game Shop, sprinting into the living  
  
room, and belly flopping onto the couch. Of course, he forgot that he was wearing the  
  
Millennium Puzzle, and it wound up jabbing him in the stomach when he landed. Ouch.  
  
  
  
// Aibou? Maybe you should calm down, before you hurt yourself.again. //  
  
That little voice inside Yuugi's head would be Yami Yuugi, Yuugi's alter ego who lived  
  
inside the Millennium Puzzle. Yes, they can communicate mentally. Don't sound so  
  
surprised.  
  
/ I can't calm down, Yami! We're having the sleepover tonight! TONIGHT!!! /  
  
//Yes, I know, but what fun will it be if your hurt? //  
  
/ Yami, it'd be fun even if I were dead! / Yuugi laughed mentally, sat up on the couch,  
  
and grabbed the phone from the table. He quickly dialed the Honda's phone number,  
  
which he'd memorized long ago.  
  
"Hullo?" came Honda's voice on the other end.  
  
"Hey, Honda, it's Yuugi!" he chirped happily. Yami Yuugi decided that he was  
  
tired of being in the puzzle, so he separated from it and Yuugi, appearing beside the short  
  
boy with a flash of light.  
  
"So, you're coming to the sleepover tonight, right?"  
  
"Yup! I'm already getting my stuff packed up! I can't wait!" Honda replied. What  
  
Yuugi didn't know was that Honda was smirking evilly. He and Jounouchi were the two  
  
that were going to put operation Hyper Yami's into operation.  
  
"Alright, cool! Be here at 7:00! I gotta call Ryou now, so, bye!" Yuugi told  
  
Honda quickly, and before Honda even had a chance to say "bye" as well, Yuugi had  
  
hung up. And started dialing Ryou's number.  
  
  
  
Currently, at Ryou's house, Ryou was trying to work on a book report while his  
  
yami, Yami Bakura, was yelling at him for every little error he made.  
  
  
  
No! That's NOT what happened next! And you don't spell the character's names like THAT!   
  
Yami.please, I can do this on my own.   
  
Apparently, you can't, because THAT'S NOT HOW YOU SPELL THE CHARACTER'S NAMES!!!   
  
Ryou would have covered his ears at the sheer loudness of his yami, if it weren't  
  
for the fact that he was yelling at him mentally. Luckily, the phone rang right before  
  
Yami Bakura got to start another one of his "Can't you do anything right?" rants.  
  
"Hello, Bakura residence." Ryou said politely.  
  
"Hi, Ryou, it's Yuugi! I was just wondering if you were coming to the sleepover  
  
tonight?"  
  
Ryou shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't really been looking forward to this sleepover, and  
  
knew his yami wouldn't want to stay at Yuugi's house for a whole night and a morning.  
  
It wasn't as though Yami Bakura would let Ryou take off the Millennium Ring, either. So  
  
Ryou was stuck between a rock and a hard place, as the old saying goes.  
  
"Well.I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm not sure if I should." Ryou lied. The  
  
truth was, he didn't have any homework, and that book report wasn't due for another  
  
week. He just didn't want to know what his yami would do to him if he went to the  
  
sleepover. While Yami Bakura wasn't usually "cruel", he did have a habit of resorting to  
  
violence when extremely frustrated or angry with Ryou.  
  
"Aw, come on Ryou, it'll be fun! You can do your homework when you get  
  
home! There'll still be time! Besides, it won't be as fun without you." Yuugi said  
  
in his pleading voice. Ryou sighed, and decided that it might be a good idea for  
  
him to go. He wasn't exactly a social butterfly, and needed to get out a little more  
  
often. "Alright, Yuugi, alright. I'll come." Ryou gave in.  
  
"Yay! Be here by 7:00! See ya!" Yuugi said happily, and, like before, didn't wait  
  
for the person on the other end to say bye. He hung up the phone.  
  
So, you're going to Yuugi's for a sleepover, eh? Yami Bakura's mental tone sounded dangerous.  
  
Uh.yes, yami.  
  
.   
  
Yami?   
  
Yami Bakura didn't answer him, so Ryou prodded him no more. Instead, he  
  
dashed up to his room and started packing for the sleepover.  
  
Yami Yuugi and Yuugi were now sitting on the couch, watching some weird  
  
American show about a sponge that lives in a pineapple under the sea. (A/N: ^^)  
  
"What's the point of this show?" Yami Yuugi asked.  
  
"It's funny, Yami!" Yuugi told his darker half. Yami Yuugi sighed, still not  
  
getting it. And he wondered if Yami Bakura would be coming with Ryou to the  
  
sleepover. If he was, Yami thought, then it was going to be an interesting night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DK: Well, what did you think? Remember, read and review, please!  
  
Yami Bakura: Yes, because if you don't, I'll be forced to hunt you down and kill you. *smirks evilly*  
  
DK: *sweatdrop* Uh, heh heh, what Yami Bakura means is that we'll just have to keep pestering you to review! Yami Bakura just has this thing with killing people.  
  
Yami Bakura: Give me presents! ^^ Or I'll be forced to kill you.  
  
DK: ^^;;; See what I mean? 


	2. The plans are revealed! Sort of!

DK: Wow.I got reviews! NICE reviews! That's incredible! Thanks, peoples! ^^ Okay, now that that's out in the open, it's that time again!  
  
Yami Bakura: What time?  
  
DK: PRESENTS!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: That time has never come before, baka.  
  
DK: .oh yeah.well, here it is for the first time.PRESENTS!!! *gets all hyper like a 5-year-old* And the first present is for.Yami Bakura! From Clinicly Insane! In fact, they're all from Clinicly Insane! ^^;;; And Yami Bakura gets.a kiss!  
  
Yami Bakura: A kiss!? *mumbles* If I hadn't sworn that I'd be nice to all the reviewers.  
  
DK: And that's not all! You also get a bazooka! .a bazooka?!?  
  
Yami Bakura: All right! Now THAT'S a present! *looks at his shiny new bazooka*  
  
DK: Oh boy.not good.uh, okay, and some Tabasco sauce!  
  
Yami Bakura: *stares at Tabasco sauce* What do I do with this?  
  
DK: You put it on food, Yami Bakura! Oh, and here's your last present.a Ryou plushie! Isn't it cute? *is having trouble letting go of the plushie*  
  
Yami Bakura: Yeah.I guess it is sorta cute.  
  
DK: Now, what do you say, Yami Bakura?  
  
Yami Bakura: Aw.I hate saying this.thank you.  
  
DK: Good boy! Now, for Ryou's presents! A Yami Bakura plushie, aspirin, and sleeping powder! But I'm stealing the Yami Bakura plushie!  
  
Ryou: This cannot be good.and how come you get the plushie?  
  
DK: Because it's just so kawaii! ^^ Now, for the other characters. Honda, you get.a kick in the shin.  
  
Honda: OW!!! Jeeze, I didn't ask to be given pointy hair!  
  
DK: Jounouchi, you get a hug!  
  
Jounouchi: Heh heh, all the girls love me!  
  
DK: Yuugi, you get a book on being vertically challenged. *sweatdrop*  
  
Yuugi: Oh, goodie.  
  
DK: Yami Yuugi, you get a whip (O.o) and aspirin.  
  
Yami Yuugi: A whip? Cool! Aspirin? Uh.no comment there.  
  
DK: Thanks for all the presents, Clinicly Insane! Now, since I'm sure NOBODY read this (lazy bums), onto the next chapter! ^^  
  
  
  
So, how's our little gang doing with getting ready for the sleepover? Well, let's take a peek and find out.  
  
Okay, so here's Yuugi and Yami Yuugi. Yami Yuugi is getting all the chips and dip and other junk food out of the cabinet, since Yuugi's too short to reach it, and Yuugi's running around the house looking for video games that would be fun to play, while yelling out random things. Such as: "WHEEEE!!!" and "WE'RE GONNA HAVE A SLEEPOVER!!! AND WE'RE GONNA BE HAPPY DOODLES!!!"  
  
Yami Yuugi isn't sure whether he should laugh, or be very, very afraid. I'd choose the latter.  
  
Now, at Jounouchi's house. As you can imagine, he's getting ready for operation Hyper Yami's! Jounouchi is currently stuffing about 200 Pixie Stix into his bag, along with a couple of Kit-Kat bars and a plastic bag full of pure sugar. But what happens if somebody opens his bag to see what he brought? Well, Jounouchi is prepared for that. He hid all the candy and sugar.underneath his boxer shorts. Yes, that's a hiding place that only Jounouchi's fangirls would dare to look. And it's a hiding place that only Jounouchi could come up with.  
  
Let's move onward, to Honda's house! Where he is basically doing the same thing as Jounouchi, but instead of candy, he's packing a ton of those little boxes of powdered blue Jello! Yes, that jiggly, clear blue stuff that everyone loves! And that will make someone VERY hyper if you give them too much of it! But that's when it's not in its powdered state. You see, Honda and Jounouchi intend to find out the effects of powdered blue Jello on the body of a yami! (A/N: ^^ I love blue Jello!)  
  
Forward yonder, to Anzu's house! Yeah, that annoying brown-haired girl that always gives lame friendship speeches. That girl. Well, she's just packing her things. Clothes, a comb, and a toothbrush.she's not packing anything special. And it's not like she's hyper or anything. Okay, you get what's going on here. Onto the next person.  
  
And here's our kawaii, white-haired bishounen, Ryou! Yes, the one that every girl loves, and every boy is jealous of! Well, what's he doing? He's already packed up and ready to go, so he's just.sorta sitting on his bed. Poor kid is afraid that he's made a dire mistake in choosing to spend the night at Yuugi's with his friends. Yami Bakura hasn't said a word to him, and Ryou is getting nervous. What was going on in Yami Bakura's head? Well, I WOULD tell you.but.eh, what the hell. I'll tell you.  
  
Now, we enter Yami Bakura's soul room. It's a pretty dark little room, with a small bed, a desk with a bunch of papers strewn over it (probably plans for getting the Millennium Items), and some Egyptian hieroglyphics carved into the walls. It would give one the impression of a dank Egyptian tomb, at first glance.  
  
Yami Bakura is pacing around the room, ignoring his hikari, who is trying desperately to make conversation with him. He wasn't sure what he should do about the sleepover. He COULD beat Ryou to the point where he wouldn't even want to go to the sleepover. That was an option.  
  
"But then that idiot, Shadi, might get on my case about my hurting Ryou too severely. I can't do that, then."  
  
So much for that being an option. Yami Bakura sighed, and decided it was just one of those times where he would have to go with it, and admit that he wasn't going to have a very happy night.  
  
Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't make everyone else's night a living hell, too!  
  
Okay, back to Yuugi's house. Yuugi is watching his digital clock as the seconds flicked by, waiting for that "6" to turn to a "7", and that "59" to turn to a "00". Yami Yuugi watched his aibou with interest, as he had never seen Yuugi so hyperactive before. Yuugi didn't notice his yami standing right behind him.  
  
Finally, the numbers on the clock changed to 7:00!  
  
Yuugi jumped up, turned around, and ran right into Yami Yuugi, causing them both to fall to the carpet.  
  
"Ow.oops, sorry yami, I didn't know you were there!" Yuugi said with a giggle. Yami Yuugi got up, and helped his hikari to his feet.  
  
"See, this is why you have to stop being so hyper." Yami Yuugi told Yuugi. Yuugi nodded, blushing out of embarrassment for his actions.  
  
Yuugi was just happy his grandfather wasn't home. Of course, he'd been given permission beforehand to have the sleepover, but if his grandfather were home, things would've been awkward. And his grandfather would probably be yelling at Yuugi for running in the house so much! (^^;;;)  
  
Just as the two look-alikes were going to get more chips and other food from the cabinet, there was a knock on the door of the Turtle Game Shop. The shop had been closed since Yuugi's grandfather left a few hours ago, so Yuugi knew that it had to be one of his friends! He darted to the door, unlocking it, to reveal the blonde-haired boy, Jounouchi! Who grinned rather stupidly when he saw Yami Yuugi walk up behind Yuugi.  
  
'Oh, man, dis is gonna be da best night of my life!' Jounouchi thought happily.  
  
  
  
DK: Sorry for the short chapter! Sorry! I have a huge headache, but I wanted to get this chapter done, so.it was short! I'm really sorry!  
  
Yami Bakura: They get it, you're sorry! Jeeze!  
  
DK: But I have to make it known that I'm sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and more interesting, k? Please review! If I don't get reviews, I don't have any motivation to keep going.*sniffle* My world just falls apart!  
  
Yami Bakura: Just review so she'll shut up. 


	3. Let's play a little game!

DK: WHOO!!! More reviews!  
  
Yami Bakura: It's only three more.  
  
DK: So? I only got two reviews TOTAL on another story I wrote! On another screen name, that is. Now I've got 9 reviews total on this one! *jumps up and down happily*  
  
Yami Bakura: *sighs* Mortals scare even me sometimes.  
  
DK: Heh heh. oh, sorry it took so long for me to update! I've just been.eh, I've been lazy. Okay? Okay! Since I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter, I might as well put it on this one.I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! Got it? If I did, I could force Kaiba, Yami Yuugi, and Yami Bakura to streak! ^^  
  
Yami Bakura: OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!  
  
Me: Heh heh. Well, I guess I should get on with the story, ne?  
  
  
  
Jounouchi stepped through the doorway of the Turtle Game Shop, and followed Yuugi and Yami Yuugi back to the house portion of the house.game shop.thing. His bag was hanging off his shoulder by the strap. Yami Yuugi eyed the rather stuffed bag warily, knowing that something was amiss. Of course, even the dumbest person could tell Jounouchi was planning something. Every 5 seconds he'd giggle a little, grinning like an idiot, and then use the excuse, "It's a disease I've contracted. Giggle-itis. Yeah. Causes the victim to giggle every now an' then, y'know?"  
  
Jounouchi stopped in his tracks when the trio reached the living room. His eyes got all big and rounded, and somehow, he managed to make his grin even bigger. Yami Yuugi thought for sure his face was going to split in half.  
  
"FOOD!!!" Jounouchi screamed, running to the table in the center of the living room. Yes, there was junk food of all sorts. Chips, dip, cookies.damn, I wish I wasn't the authoress so I could be there.  
  
Jounouchi immediately lunged for a bag of potato chips, but Yuugi and Yami Yuugi held him back. Which was not an easy task, mind you. Jounouchi was kicking and clawing at the two, making desperate grabs for the bag. Yami Yuugi finally just kicked him in the stomach. He'd found out earlier that this is a good method to get people to stop moving, or talking. Jounouchi fell to the carpeted floor, holding onto his pained stomach.  
  
"Yami!!!" Yuugi scolded his darker half. Yami Yuugi grinned sheepishly. (A/N: Doesn't that produce just the cutest mental image? ^^) "Ow.I think ya broke my ribs, buddy." Jounouchi spat out, saying the last word rather bitterly. Yuugi apologized for his Yami, and helped Jounouchi up.  
  
"Sorry, but we're waiting until EVERYONE gets here to dig into the snacks!" Yuugi told Jounouchi. The blonde boy merely sighed, folding his arms across his chest, and taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, alright. I'm watchin' TV till everyone else gets here!" Jounouchi declared, flipping on the TV with the remote. As soon as the image on the TV had finally stopped being so fuzzy, there came another knock on the door. Yuugi nearly ran into his Yami, again, when he darted out to open the door for another one of his friends.  
  
Unlocking the door, Yuugi opened it to reveal Ryou standing there in his white sweatshirt, which didn't quite match the white color of his hair. The Millennium Ring dangled from Ryou's neck, and Yami Yuugi felt a twinge of nervousness course through the body of his lighter counterpart.  
  
"Hello, Yuugi, Yami Yuugi." Ryou said meekly as Yuugi let him in. Yuugi was going to lead Ryou back to the living room, as he had done with Jounouchi, but Yami Yuugi stopped in front of them, his eyes narrowed. Uh- oh, that always means that Yami means business.  
  
"I see you've brought along Yami Bakura," Yami Yuugi said, glancing at the large, golden ring. Ryou nodded slightly, gulping. "So, is the tomb- robber going to come out?" Yami said these words almost in a taunting manner, as though he WANTED Yami Bakura to come out.  
  
/Yami, what are you trying to do?! Shouldn't we try to keep Yami Bakura IN the Ring for as long as possible? /  
  
//Why put it off? You know he's going to come out, eventually. Besides, I have my own little plans for Yami Bakura. //  
  
Ryou stepped back a bit after hearing Yami Yuugi's words; they weren't what he had expected, and definitely weren't the words he wanted to hear. He could feel his yami's anger rising, and patience dropping. It was only a matter of time before he came out, and that, as Ryou knew from past experiences, could never be good.  
  
Ryou could only guess what devilish tricks Yami Bakura might play on his friends tonight.anything from something crude, like putting a sleeping Honda and Jounouchi's hand in warm water, to something more creative.like turning off the electricity in the house, and acting like a deranged maniac while holding a knife. Ryou shuddered at the thought of the latter "prank".  
  
The pharaoh is pushing his luck.   
  
Ryou jumped a little at the sudden sound of his yami's voice filling his mind, not prepared for it. Yuugi and Yami Yuugi seemed to be having their own mental conversation, so they didn't notice.  
  
Yami, please, if you HAVE to come out, don't do anything bad.   
  
Bad? Whatever do you mean? Ryou could here his yami's slight snickering tone.  
  
Please, yami.   
  
"So, is he going to come out?" Yami Yuugi asked again. Ryou held his breath, awaiting his yami's appearance. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Ryou began to think that maybe, just MAYBE, Yami Bakura would allow him to have a normal, fun night with his friends.  
  
Unfortunately, all hopes of this were shattered, as the Millennium Ring began to glow. The light that it emitted was dim at first, but grew brighter, and in an instant, Yami Bakura had materialized next to his aibou.  
  
"So, does this please you, almighty pharaoh?" Yami Bakura asked sarcastically. The two yami's didn't exactly have the greatest relationship, seeing as how they hated each other and everything. Yami Yuugi glared at Ryou's dark side, but there was a hint of amusement in his glare.  
  
"Tomb robber.I have a proposition for you." Yami Yuugi said. Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow in curiosity, which led Yami Yuugi to continue. "What do you say to a game?"  
  
"Of Duel Monsters?" Yami Bakura asked. Yami Yuugi smirked.  
  
"No, I was thinking of something more.modern-day." Ryou and Yami Bakura glanced at one another quickly, and Yuugi glanced at his Yami in curiosity. Even mentally, Yami Yuugi wouldn't let his aibou in on the game he was to have Yami Bakura play.  
  
"What.do you mean?" Yami Bakura asked, pausing slightly. He was almost afraid of what kind of games modern-day mortals had come up with. ALMOST afraid, mind you. In response, Yami Yuugi walked into the living room of the house, where Jounouchi was restraining himself from the snacks that were so pleasantly laid out on the table. He looked up from where he was (on the floor, pulling back his arm with his other hand to stop himself from taking the bag of chips), and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
"AHHHH!!! YAMI BAKURA!!! Wh-what're you doing here?!" Jounouchi asked timidly. Yami Bakura smirked at the fear he had induced with just his presence in the room. Ryou and Yuugi stood behind the two spirits, almost laughing at the sight of the normally confident Jounouchi.  
  
"Do not worry, Jounouchi. We're just going to play a little.game." Yami Yuugi told the frightened blonde, smirking mischievously. Jounouchi face- faulted, getting the wrong idea from what Yami Yuugi said. Perhaps Yami Yuugi should word his sentences better, ne?  
  
"Uh.a 'game'? Yami, dude, I'm not like that. And even if I WAS, well.I dunno if I'd wanna do THAT with you, let alone Yami Bakura."  
  
Yami Yuugi and Yami Bakura exchanged puzzled looks, before, at exactly the same time, they understood what Jounouchi was talking about. And both had VERY pissed-off looks on their faces.  
  
"YOU THINK THAT'S WHAT I MEANT?!?!" Yami Yuugi screamed at Jounouchi. Yami Bakura would have been screaming at Jounouchi, if not for the fact that he was currently beating the youth over the head with a bag of potato chips.  
  
"You.stupid.baka.mortal!!!" Yami Bakura screamed in between hits. Yuugi and Ryou were currently sweatdropping. MAJORLY. In fact, you could've just wrung their heads out and made a new drink. Ew, that'd be gross, never mind. (A/N: Couldn't help myself! ^^;;;)  
  
Yami? Perhaps you should stop hitting Jounouchi.  
  
STOP hitting him?! Oh, I've just begun!   
  
Ryou sighed, and Yuugi merely stared as he watched his idiotic friend get beaten with a bag of potato chips.  
  
15 minutes and one screwed up bag of potato chips later.we find Yami Bakura and Yami Yuugi finally have vented all of their anger. Jounouchi is lying on the floor, with an expression quite similar to this: x_x  
  
"Alright.now that that's settled, lets start playing our game, shall we?" Yami Yuugi asked. Yami Bakura nodded, smirking. He was ready for whatever demonic game the Pharaoh had come up with.  
  
"Okay. Then let's go." Yami Yuugi walked up to the TV, which was on a TV cabinet, and opened the cabinet doors to reveal.  
  
  
  
DK: Oooh, a cliffy! Doncha hate those?  
  
Yami Bakura: You're actually leaving it at THAT?!  
  
DK: Yup! ^^ Aren't I mean? I hope that chapter was long enough. Sorry if it wasn't! It was 5 friggin' pages on Microsoft Word, and was finished at 11 o'clock at night, so.  
  
Yami Bakura: *eating Halloween candy* Happy Halloween!!!  
  
DK: Oh, right! Happy Halloween, my nice little readers! Who'd better be reviewers, too.if they know what's good for them.*glares at all the readers* 


End file.
